Real Fairies
by ktoll9
Summary: He just gave up on her and left. Someone that had watched from afar for too long, decided to stake his claim on her heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**Real Fairies**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

It was strange to say the very least. More strange than going from being a nobody, to being an actress and idol that all of Japan was familiar with, and wanted to know every little detail of her personal life. Here she was awakening in the center of a ring of large, glowing, blue mushrooms. She looked around and she was in a clearing, not unlike the one she'd met Kuon in when she was a child. Her eyes darkened a little at the thought. Another man that had decided to leave her behind. _Yippee._ She cheered sarcastically in her mind. _How long ago was that?_ It escaped her.

She looked around at the surrounding forest. Why does this seem so familiar? Could it be because it looked very similar to the wooded area behind the Fuwa Ryokan? No, that couldn't be what was giving her a deep seated sense of déjà vu. She had been here before. It had been many years, and she had been very small when they had brought her here, but she had definitely been here before.

"You've finally returned Princess." A very handsome, male with flowing blond hair, and eyes like emeralds, called out elated. He somewhat looked like Kuon, but his eyes actually glowed, and he shimmered in the moonlight.

Her brow furrowed and she gave him a very confused look.

He smiled softly. "Did you already forget my promise to you?" He took her hand, and caressed her left ring-finger. On it, a tattooed band of glowing runes shimmered magically. "You are to be my Princess and I am to be your Prince. We have searched for you for a very long time, but I've finally found you." He sighed out in relief, and pulled her to her feet. "Come, Mother has been dying to see you again. She will be so shocked at how you've grown since last time."

Kyoko nodded in shock. Thinking it was merely a very vivid dream, she decided to just follow and enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

She had been missing for two months. Everything she owned was left behind: her purse, her phone, her clothing, everything. It was as if she'd vanished into thin air. At first they'd suspected that one of her VK admirers had abducted her, but once Sho Fuwa, and Reino had been interrogated by the authorities, they quickly discovered that it may involve someone far more sinister, like a real stalker. The next suspect on their list was one Kimiko Morizumi and her manager, a lead that fell flat once they discovered that she had an iron-clad alibi. Now they were looking for stalker that was willing to kidnap the actress, and hold her hostage for their own pleasure.

Lory was at a loss on what to tell Kuon, when he had called him asking what happened to her. He had read about her abduction in one of the tabloids that his father subscribed to, and called demanding to know if Lory was playing games to drum up publicity for a new project or something. Kuon quickly discovered that the situation was far more serious than he ever thought, instantly regretting leaving her behind without making it abundantly clear on how he had felt about her, instead of just giving up like he did.

* * *

"Eldon," She looked up at him sweetly and he smiled as he wove a little crown of purple violets for her. "how long have I been here with you?" It really didn't seem very long, and this was the happiest she could ever remember herself being. Was she ever unhappy? She honestly couldn't remember.

"Not long, my Lovely Bride." He placed the delicate crown on her head and kissed her cheek. "There we are. _Almost_ as beautiful as you."

Honestly, in the place where she was, it had only been a couple of weeks that had passed, but in Tokyo it had been a full two months she'd been missing.

She waved her hand over a patch of green and a small bed of roses and jasmine bloomed around them. She picked one of each and gave them to him.

He smiled softly. "Your magic has improved, my Love. Shall we take a trip once your wings are fully developed?"

She gasped in glee. "Oh could we? I would love to travel. There are so many places I've never been."

He nodded. "Of course. We shall make that our honeymoon. You make a list of all the places you want to visit, and Mother and Father will make the arrangements."

She leapt into Eldon's arms and showered him in kisses. "Thank you so much! Oh! What should I wear?"

He chuckled. "You may wear whatever you choose to Kyoko. Remember your magic." He reminded.

She blushed a little in embarrassment. "I forgot." She said a little sheepishly and swiped her hands down the flowing, thin, silk gown she was wearing, as his mother had taught her. It shimmered and transformed into a ankle-length, sun-dress, in a bright floral pattern that was set off by a dazzling royal blue background."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "You look stunning. Come, we'll speak to Mother and Father while we dine." He pulled her gently along from the garden to the looming, stately castle she had lived in for the past couple of weeks or was it her whole life? She couldn't really remember, but it felt like she'd always lived there and it felt like home.

* * *

Now they couldn't just "pop up" out of the ether without being suspect. They had a human identity that was used, an obscure royal family out of a small country in Europe. They would travel in the human world just like all of the other humans or it would appear as though they did. For once Tokyo Japan was atwitter for something other than Sho Fuwa's most recent childish meltdown or Kuon Hizuri's latest scandal. The world was going to be introduced to Her Royal Highness Princess Kyoko Auberon, the newest member of the royal family of Andorra and she wanted to spend a few days of her honeymoon in Tokyo Japan.

It had been almost a full year since anyone in the mortal realm had seen Kyoko and there she was, more beautiful than a dazzling spring day, stepping off of a private plane at Narita Airport, waving to the mass of gatherers, surrounded by bodyguards with her husband.

In the offices of Akatoki Entertainment, Aki Shoko gasped. "Sh-Sho? Is that Kyoko-chan?"

He glanced at the newscast and furrowed his brow. He shook his head. There was no way that was her. Even if she had been missing for a year, she certainly couldn't go from the plain maid, to the dazzling, blue-blooded princess waving to the masses, on the arm of the tall good-looking European male that was with her. "No, that can't be her. Her hair's too long and Kyoko's too plain to attract someone like that."

Aki shook her head. She had her doubts about that. Kyoko had been changing rapidly before she'd disappeared.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

The moment Lory saw the newscast, he inhaled his coffee and ended up spewing it out of his nose as coughed up a storm, trying to clear his lungs. "Th-This cannot be happening..." He groaned a little as he watched the beautiful newlyweds wave to their admirers. The female was elegant and the male noble looking as they stood closely together. They made the most enchanting couple. Lory groaned a little once again. "Of course they look enchanting. How could they not, all things considered?"

How was he suppose to explain something like this to all those that knew her? He wondered if she would even remember them. He'd heard once that anyone that was spirited away by their race lost all memory of the human world, but why was she married to the prince? They didn't marry humans. Certainly they were known to have children with them, but they never married them, much less brought them into the royal families. Especially not this royal family. Eldon Auberon was the cream of the crop. He was next in line to be the King of the Fairies. _In order for him to be married to Kyoko-chan, she would need to be a fairy princess herself._ Lory's eyes went wide at the thoughts. _That would mean..._ He groaned again. _I should have gone to that wedding_. He sighed.

He flipped through his planner then his phone index. "Well, time to find out what's going on." He said to no one in particular as he picked up his phone and began to dial.

 _ **~xoxo~**_

Kuon sat in a stunned haze as he and his parents sat watching the news that was being broadcast in Japan.

Kuu turned to him in shock. "Kuon? Is that Kyoko-chan?" He sounded a little stunned and confused.

Kuon gave him a stiff nod. "I think so. I-I really can't say for sure, but it looks like her. Sh-She looks a little different though."

Juli turned to the pair. "Different how?"

Kuon sighed. "She looks happier... _In love_." He whispered the last part a little depressed and defeated.

"I'm calling Lory to find out if he knows anything about this." Kuu announced as he stood and left the room. He knew that Kuon had been neglectful of her and he most certainly could understand her moving on, but to disappear for a year and come back like this? No, there was more to it than something that simple.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Eldon laughed as he watched his beautiful wife spin around the room with wings spread wide and a smile just as beautiful, glowing in happiness. He approached and pulled her into his arms, then kissed her. "You look stunning, my love." He whispered to her, and she shivered with excitement.

She glanced up at him. "What do we have planned today?" She asked curiously.

"Well, we have a few people that we have to meet with today out of courtesy, then the remainder of the day, and night..." He smiled at her lustily. "belongs to us." He nibbled her neck, and she giggled.

"Who do we have to meet?" She whispered, and kissed his jawline.

Eldon groaned a little, wishing that the day was theirs alone. "A few human diplomats and our ambassador." He sighed softly as she played with his hair. "We should probably start getting ready. Our first will be here in an hour."

"Fine..." She pulled away from his arms with a pout. "I'm going to shower." She smirked as her fingers gently caressed down his shoulder and arm, then away as she left for their suite's bathroom with a little extra sway in her hips, leaving her husband speechless and groaning in agony.

Eldon Auberon smirked sexily and quickly followed after his princess that left the room. She didn't say he couldn't join her in the shower.

* * *

If Lory remembered correctly, for every one human month, a fairly world week went by. She had most certainly been gone long enough to forget most of everything about her life in Tokyo, but would she remember her friends, and the work that she loved? If she were human, and he suspected that she wouldn't be the future queen alongside the future king if she were, she would remember. However, if that was not the case, she would've started forgetting about them the moment her foot hit fairy kingdom soil.

He kept reminding himself to address her as "Your Royal Highness", and not Mogami-kun or, Kyoko-chan. Then there were all of the protocols he needed to remember. He had decided not to attend the wedding a few months ago, an action he was regretting sorely.

"Ambassador, the prince and princess will see you now." The young man, that he could only guess was a Royal Guard, announced to him in the sitting room.

Lory Takarada nodded, sighed inwardly, and prepared himself for what was to come. "Thank you."

"Welcome, Ambassador Lory!" Eldon greeted. "We missed you at the wedding." He waved to the butler to pour Lory a drink.

Lory nodded a thank you as the butler gave him the golden liquid, filled glass. "I'm very sorry. My granddaughter Maria is still recovering from the loss of a close friend." He glanced at Kyoko to observe any reaction she may have.

"We're very sorry to hear that, Ambassador. I sincerely hope that she recovers soon." Kyoko said softly, but not portraying the familiarity that he'd hoped for.

He nodded to her. "Thank you very much Milady. I will relay your condolences. The girl was very dear to many of us when she vanished."

"If you like, you may bring her to the gala. I'm sure she would enjoy herself." She looked at him curiously. "If you don't mind my asking, what is her age?"

Lory smiled. "She'll be nine years old this Christmas."

Kyoko smiled excitedly. "Christmas? How wonderful!" She looked at her prince in thought. "Isn't my birthday around that time, my love? I can never remember how human calendars work." She commented a bit without much care on the subject.

He laughed and kissed her temple. "Yes, my dear. Your birthday falls on Christmas day, if I remember correctly. Around the time of the winter solstice." He nuzzled her with his nose and she giggled.

If the thought of Kuon's mistakes and the tragedy of losing Kyoko to the fairy realm didn't weigh heavily on his shoulders, he would have been rejoicing for what he was witnessing. He honestly didn't know how he was going to tell everyone about this. _Maybe I shouldn't._ The decision was made. From what he could tell, she wasn't the Kyoko they'd known anyway. Before him sat Her Royal Highness Princess Kyoko, future queen of Avalon and consort to His Royal Highness Eldon Auberon, future King of Avalon. Kuon Hizuri, Sho Fuwa, and any other that had their sights set on her, didn't even have a horse in this race. Their blood was red and hers was literally blue, and had been tied permanently to the Royal Family when she was born.

* * *

Well, it was done. It was a lie, but not a lie. In a sense she was Kyoko-chan, but not. She wasn't the human they'd come to know and love. She was a fairy princess to be crowned queen at a later date with her king. Perhaps in a couple of hundred years, definitely not in Lory's, Kuon's or even Maria's lifetime, but it would happen eventually and there was nothing any of them could do about it. Fairies paired for life, and their lives were ridiculously long.

He had asked how they had met. He was shocked to discover that they had known each other as children. She had even spent a few days in Avalon when she was a child. Although, if one would have asked the Fuwas or her mother about it, they wouldn't have been able to elaborate. It had been a small period of a couple of weeks where the Fuwas thought she was with her mother, and her mother had thought she was with the Fuwas. There were at least three times in her life that had occurred, all when she was very young. It was what had caused her fervent belief in all things fairy.

Well, he had finally made the call and told the lies. Kuon, Kuu, and Juli had been informed that the Princess was only a girl that looked very similar to Kyoko-chan and had lived a very sheltered life, before her marriage to the Prince.

The same lie was given to Maria, Kanae, and Chiori. Those three were the most difficult to convince. However, they finally believed when they had been allowed to meet her. She wanted to give them closure, after Lory had explained that she looked, and sounded very similar to their dear friend. He had hoped that it would have triggered something at that point too, but sadly it didn't.

It had been a last ditch effort on his part, that he'd hoped would draw something other than an apology for causing them distress, and having her extend them an invitation to the charity gala that was to be held on the next night.

* * *

"It's her..." He hissed to the older male, that had made a special trip to Tokyo to see for himself.

Kuon sighed, and shook his head. "No Fuwa... She's not Kyoko." _At least not the Kyoko that we all knew. Maybe, the Kyoko before you destroyed her, but not the Kyoko we loved._ He turned to leave, he couldn't stay in the same room knowing that the woman he'd fallen in love with, and gave up on didn't remember anything from her former life. She looked like her, she smelled like her, and she sounded like her. The remorse was killing him inside. _I should have never left her behind._

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Sho hissed at his back.

Kuon shook his head. "No... She's happy."

"Bullshit! She's acting like a lovesick idiot! It's sickening!" He spat out.

Kuon turned around. "You have no idea what love is... You selfish little piece of shit... You just can't be happy or satisfied unless she's completely miserable and under your feet, can you? Go ahead, why don't you walk up to her, try what you've always done, and see what happens? I may not have put a stop to you, but do you actually think that... that **he's** going to allow you within two meters of her? What makes you think she'll even remember you? What makes you think she didn't purposefully forget you or anything that has to do with you?" He suspected it was the reason she didn't remember him, and he certainly wasn't going to be the one to try, and take away that smile she had.

After Kuon had left, giving the excuse of having an early flight the next day, Sho had decided to try his hand at what Kuon had suggested. He failed miserably. His subsequent tantrum and offensive behavior to the future King and Queen of Andorra, were broadcast that evening and all the next four days. To say that the top brass at Akatoki weren't pleased, not to mention the Japanese government fearing an international incident, would have been the understatement of the century. For the next three weeks, the media had decided to dig up all of the dirt they could find on the young man, and put him on display. He was finished. There wasn't a talent agency or, recording company that would even allow him through their doors. He, and Aki Shoko were too much of a risk. He for his appalling behavior, and she for her negligence and irresponsibility. In the end, the only work he could find was janitorial at the Fuwa Ryokan. Aki was lucky enough to be accepted by LME, Lory saw potential in her.

* * *

It would take Kuon many years to get over his mistakes with Kyoko, but he would eventually. He was quite shocked almost ten years later when Lory introduced him to the Crown Princess Kyoko Auberon and Crown Prince Eldon Auberon of Avalon, and they invited him to learn about their culture at Lory's recommendation.

It would appear that his many times in Avalon, during his ambassadorial internship, had slowed his aging, as it had done for Lory. It would also appear that Maria would get her chance to woo her Kuon-sama properly, seeing at that point she was technically only five years younger than him because of his stays in the fairy world. She suspected what had happened to Kyoko long ago, and had forgiven her in her heart; although, she would never mention it to anyone that she knew her Onee-sama was a fairy princess.

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
